


Tears of a Falcon

by HonestWhiskers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestWhiskers/pseuds/HonestWhiskers
Summary: The Security Chief is sent on an important mission. What she finds was not something she expected, but maybe what she really wanted to find after all these years.





	Tears of a Falcon

"I am in position."

"We read you, Agent Pharah, proceed with the mission. Contact us with information as soon as you know or if you need back up. Good luck."

"Understood."

Fareeha nodded to herself and steeled her nerves, it was just a regular mission. She knew Overwatch would never send her here if they did not need to, yet here she was. Egypt was not some place she planned on going back to. It did not hold a special place in her heart, it did not bring happy memories of her childhood. The jovial memories from her days on the base not knowing what they were doing were overshadowed by the dark ones-- the memories of her failed missions, the faces of the people that died and the blood it left on her hands.

It also brought memories of the woman who raised her. She no longer saw that woman as her mother, she has not for a long time. That woman was a hard worker, a soldier, a healer, but was never a mother to her. Such ideas and morals could be seen as harsh and jaded, as if she had no plans from the beginning to forgive her. Ana was dead to the world, and completely removed from her heart.

It took much more strength than expected to stand from her kneeling position, as if the flooding memories drained her. She placed her hands on the sides of her helmet, making sure it was correctly in place before flying above the area she was instructed to investigate. Her mission given to her by her superiors at Overwatch was to inspect the area and arrest the person who was currently stealing information and equipment from them. They had reason to believe that the culprit would act soon and knew that they only targeted the base of Overwatch operations that ran in Egypt. She swore that her previous connections with the area would not hinder her mission, but only encourage her even more to act heroically and loyally.

With this information back in her mind, her priorities set in place, she flew over to a tall rooftop and scanned the area around her-- being careful to be quiet and keep her eyes open for any movement in the dark that would shroud the criminal from any other gazes. She knelt once more and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment then shaking her head. It had been so long, so many mistakes and casualties. None of that mattered any longer, she was here now to right those wrongs, here to work against the people who wanted to see the world burn from the chaos it held within. That's why she answered the recall, justice was her calling and the only thing she believed in more than the organization she used to yearn to help and now worked for.

A noise roused her from her own swimming mind, prompting her eyes to snap open and search for the cause of the sound. A strangled scream, someone was incapacitated. She quickly stood from her position and her grip on her weapon tightened, looking down at a hooded figure with a rifle. She knew this is who they were after, the only pictures they had were of this criminal's mask-- the blue glow casting the area the color of the ocean. She immediately redirected her thoughts, no more distractions, it was time to get to work. This is what she was ready for, this is what would redeem her and reset all of her past mistakes.

"Hold it!" Fareeha dropped from her position on the building and now stood in front of the criminal, her weapon pointed directly at the other's chest. She narrowed her eyes behind her helmet and flicked her gaze to the passed out guard, one of Overwatch's personel. She looked back at the person across from her and took a few careful steps forward, inching her way closer. One thing the officer never forgot was her Arabic, still breezy and complete as if she still spoke it daily, as if she never left the region.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands above your head." The criminal did not even hesitate as the rifle clattered to the ground of the alleyway they stood in, moving their hands above their head as instructed. Fareeha found this odd, there was no struggle nor any words spat back at her in spite of being caught. She kept her weapon trained on the target in front of her and swiftly picked up the dropped rifle, inspecting it roughly. It most definitely had technology that was stole from them, the biotic capabilities were known of Dr. Ziegler. "Agent Winston, I have found and apprehended the target-- you may send the armored transport craft to bring them in."

"Understood, Agent Pharah, we are sending Agent Tracer to your current location."

"Agent Pharah out." She titled her head to the side as she took in the other's appearance, something was still amiss about this person. "Slowly remove your mask and set it on the ground in front of you."

"Fareeha..." The criminal spoke gently and their hand moved forward, but halted once it was placed on the mask. "You have grown."

"I will not repeat myself again, remove your mask now or I will do so for you." Fareeha said, narrowing her gaze again. The voice the person had, it was familiar, but it had been so long since she had heard it. Something about it jarred her, sent her mind swimming in a sea of memories and emotions once more. She shook her head, as if that could set her straight, as if that would rid of the overwhelming state of mind she found herself in.

The criminal did not move, just let their hand fall to their side, and waited. The agent set her jaw, her mouth forming a straight line as she stepped even closer to the other, now within an arm's length distance. One hand remained on her weapon, her finger on the trigger, while her other hand went to reach for the mask of the person in front of her. The other stood still, allowing this to happen, the mask slowly being removed, but soon dropped at their feet. Fareeha blinked and her harsh gaze fell from her face, shattering on the ground below them as the stared back at the face of the woman who raised her.

"Ana...?" She asked, her own weapon being dropped along side the mask. "It-- It cannot be you." She shook her head, taking a few steps back as her hand recoiled as if burned by the other woman's presence. She flicked her gaze along the woman's features, her face, her body, there was simply no way this was possible.

"I would have preferred if you called me mother."

"I would never call you that." Fareeha responded, her harsh tone returning. The words given to her by the sniper, they made her angry and frustrated. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white as her gaze moved from the other's face to the weapons and mask on the ground. "You died."

"Fareeha," Ana started, her voice losing conviction as she spoke her daughter's name, "I did not, but I had to make it seem like I did."

"Had to?" Fareeha spat, completely overwhelmed by the situation before her. "You did not have to do anything, that was your choice. A choice you made without thinking about your team, Overwatch, or your daughter." Her emotions clouded her judgement, she could not control what spilled from her mouth-- years of melancholy and pent-up frustration was steering her now. She relaxed her hands, but the rest of her body language showed how truly upset she was.

"Fareeha--"

"This is Agent Tracer, my ETA is five minutes out from your current location."

"Understood, Agent Tracer, I will be ready with the captive by the time you land." Fareeha nodded to herself and leaned down to pick up her weapon from the ground, also retrieving the woman's rifle and mask. She pointed her weapon at the other once more and her brows furrowed, readying her nerves for the next few steps. This was a part of her job, this is what she always wanted, she would not let even this stop her from completing her mission. "You are under arrest and will be questioned by an agent of Overwatch."

"You answered the recall in my place."

"Any more words from you will be met with force if you choose to continue." She said, her weapon still in hand and directed towards the woman across from her. "Your weapon will be confiscated, as it contains stolen technology." She eyed the sky as the transport arrived, the bright lights cast by it signalling where it was going to land. She stepped towards the other and roughly took her by the arm, holding her tightly despite knowing the woman will not run.

She watched the transport open it's doors and escorted the criminal inside, sitting her down and strapping her in to restrict movement. She turned and walked across the ship, sitting down and removing her helmet then securing her own belt for air travel. Her eyes slowly moved across the floor before looking at the other woman, her gaze transfixed and stuck there even as the aircraft started moving and heading back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Her eyes were cold, piercing as her expression was gone-- nothing written or showing in the slightest. She wanted answers, she had so many questions, but another part of her wished that she never went back to Egypt.

Even with Dr. Ziegler's recommendation to take some time off to get some much needed rest, Fareeha knew that was not something she was going to do as soon as she was told that. She had told her superiors that she would be the one to question the criminal and that their history and damaged familial connection would not hinder her from doing her job. She believed in what she said, she would not allow this woman to stop her from correctly doing her duty. She was going to question her, get the information needed, and nothing else. She was not going to ask questions that were unnecessary or had no relevance to her mission or the person she was questioning.

She stared at the large, metal door in front of her, the only barrier between her and the woman who raised her. She dipped her head and looked down at her calloused hands, rough and scarred from years of work in the military. It's what she pursued her whole life. The woman beyond the door was the reason for this, the reason she always dreamed of working where she was now. It was who she was, it was all she knew. The woman she was about to question inspired her to become what she has, and now threatens her self-identity.

She listened for the lock to be unlocked by Athena then placed her hand on the door knob and pushed open the door. She stood in the doorway, looking across the dimly-lit room to the woman who sat in a metal chair with cuffs on her wrists. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the other chair at the table, sitting down with her arms crossed. She steeled her gaze, her expression, as she continued to stare wordlessly at the woman.

She had questioned so many criminals before, this one should be no different. The age of the other was out of the ordinary for criminal activity, but that granted no immunity for her treatment or course of action taken against her for her own actions. She had been through so much training to question others, to make them break down and confess. As much as she did not wish to admit it, this was different and there was no getting around that fact. She was interrogating a former leader of Overwatch and her biological mother.

"You know why you are here, do you not?"

"I do."

"Good, now then, why did you steal information regarding medical technology-- specifically about the rifle you carry."

"I apologize, but I needed it for my personal missions."

"Personal missions, do expand on that."

"After I hid, while the information of me being dead had been known for some time, I stole your files on biotic technology and set after TALON myself."

"You, age sixty, went after TALON yourself? No accomplices?"

"None."

"Alright, what did you gain from your personal missions?"

"I have already disclosed this information with Winston and Dr. Ziegler."

"They must have made you a deal, and you took it."

"I did."

"What did they offer you?"

"All the information I gathered on TALON in exchange to join Overwatch."

"Join..." Fareeha paused, her eyes falling to the metal table in front of them. She uncrossed her arms and let her hands rest in her lap. Once again, her mind was sent swimming as questions flew around. She wanted to desperately to ask more, to get more information, she just wanted more from the other woman.

"Fareeha, I am joining Overwatch."

"No."

"No?"

"I will not allow this."

"This is not your choice."

"Do not act like you are my mother."

"I am your mother."

"You are not!" She exclaimed, standing quickly and pushing her chair back as she did so. She made her way over to the other side of the table that divided them and stood above the older woman, staring down at her with fury shining in her dark eyes. Her hands turned into fists as she stood there, the other's calm expression and tone angered her. "You will retract your statement."

"I will not."

Fareeha clenched her jaw and her brows furrowed, nearly shaking from how frustrated she was. She brought her fist up and punched the other, hitting her. She let her hand fall to her side as she took in the damage she caused, the red mark that she left would bruise. Blood beaded to the surface of the other woman's lip then lazily dripped down her chin to stain the dark clothes the sniper wore. "No further questions."

She quickly turned and left the room, hastily closing the door behind her with a click from the lock. She tried to relax her hands as she headed down the hall of the base to her living quarters, the only place she could be alone in this place. She knew she was going to hear of this from her superiors, there was no doubt, but nothing would compare to what would come of her mental state after such an experience. She had hit the criminal who made no advances to hurt her, made no seemingly malicious comments. She hurt her mother.

She slammed the door to her room closed and stood there for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She should be familiar with her own room, comfortable with the environment, but it all felt foreign to her. She felt out of place and it made her uncomfortable, as if she did not belong here. She wrapped her arms around her body and ducked her head, walking into the bathroom. She turned the knobs on the faucets, watching the water spill into the porcelain sink.

She looked down at her hands, she saw the shaking of her hands and eventually the tremors started to spread to her whole being. She hastily shoved her hands under the running water and splashed it onto her face, letting the shock of temperature try and get a grip on her. She turned off the sink and flicked her gaze to the mirror that hung there, making eye contact with herself. She saw how tired she looked, how exhausted her posture was, how dark her eyes were. Her brows furrowed as her hands tightly gripped the edges of the sink, feeling how much anger was in her. She hated what she saw.

She smashed the mirror, pieces of the glass falling and cutting her skin. She did not flinch, she did not falter. She simply watched the red color rise to the surface as she continued to stand in her bathroom. She let go of the sink and sighed, brushing the shards out of the way. She opened the cabinet and took out the bandages, taking her time when patching herself up. She found herself lucky that she was not in need of any stitches or that she was not cut seriously.

She left the bathroom, leaving the shattered mirror to be picked up at a different time. She walked back into her room and ran her bandaged hand through her hair, spotting the gold ornaments. She shook her head and let her hand fall to her side as she moved to her bed, soon lying down on it. She stared up at the ceiling, her breathing slow and finally evening out. This would take time to adjust to, but she had spent her whole life trying to get to where she was now and Ana was not going to hold her back any more.

"Maybe Dr. Ziegler was right, maybe I need some time off to rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my first work here is acceptable! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, or at least enjoyed reading it. I'll be excited to write my next work as well, feel free to let me know what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
